Prismatic Isles
'' Freedom most foul can be found in the Prismatic Isles. Whether ye want to fish the open seas making a life for yourself, or sail them taking what ye can, the Prismatic Isles don't concern itself with the rules of others.'' History For as long as anyone knows, the Prismatic Isles have been a place of rugged independence and strife. Even the Thruhmuth empire could barely call the region theirs. Pre-History Archaeologists find the Prismatic Isles to be a point of fascination. The capricious seas of the area can easily drown an island for centuries or even millennia; preserving whatever was left in barnacles and seaweed. Quite a few adventuring companies have built themselves up around the job of uncovering these lost treasures to study times long past. Even when the seas don't reclaim lands of ancient culture, the nature of piracy and privateering helps to preserve these sites to some extent. Once the valuables have been looted, a crew in need of simple refuge has little need to completely trample over the history of a long lost settlement when weathering a storm. In a time long before the Thruhmuth empire ruled the world, there appears to have been a likewise great empire formed of cyclopses and other giants. From what archaeologists can discern, a race of cyclopes lived throughout the isles in a time long past. The society they formed was of simple herders and farmers, lending to the large sheep population still found throughout the region. An unknown cataclysm lead to an expediant downfall of the cyclopes. Some sites have even been found with what seems to be meals still set out. Thruhmuth Empire During the time of the Thruhmuth empire, the senate attempted to keep control over the isles. At the best of times this was an agreement among the inhabitants of the Prismatic Isles that they were Thruhmuth, but little more. Taxes rarely made it back to Thruhm. After the final Thruhmuth emperor died, the isles was the first region to declare its independence. Modern Day For as long as anyone can remember following the Thruhmuth rule, the Prismatic Isles have been ruled by a loose confederation of different pirate or privateer crews. This has lead the region to maintain an independence like no other region in the world. The capital of Cross Island is merely the most recent place that pirates pay homage to. Cross Island sits south of the border between Selia and the Saurian Lands. 7 years ago when the current Pirate Queen Mathilda claimed her throne, she moved the capital to Cross Island. Its position being a place where many ships traveling between Valencia and Eylstrana gave it its simplistic name. Mathilda seized the island to easily tax passerby's goods. Geography The Prismatic Isles sits in the southern sea. It covers a large region between the main land and Myynar. Islands dot the area to such an extent that accurate map making is difficult. Plenty of coves, lagoons, and tiny islands make for the perfect place for people to hide. The larger islands have towns on them, and the largest boast multiple cities. Quite a bit of land is dedicated to farming; either growing crops or orchards, or raising sheep. Quite a few tavern tales recount stories of ships being scuttled and crews hiding among flocks of sheep from enemies in pursuit. Government A loose confederacy of pirate crews 'rules' the Prismatic Isles. Few people give much stock to the mandates of anyone but their captains though. At best, they treat mandates from on high as mere recommendations for action. There is however a tradition that's followed that shakes out to something resembling governance in other kingdoms. Inhabitants of the Prismatic Isles call themselves pirates, even if they aren't sailors or sea robbers (although due to the terrain, most everyone has some experience on a ship). They all recognize local captains, whether these captains are traditional authorities on a ship with her crew, or merely mayors or governors who own the island's best fighting ship. Local taxes are scoffed at, with funding for common goods more often showing up as generous trade offers (or else not so generous protection can be expected when raiders arrive). Strong pirate crews that carve out enough territory to be noticed by other crews are inducted into the confederacy known as the Table. Anyone with a seat at the Table are renown pirates. The Table is both literally an old redwood table shipped from Stralovà that sits in a hall on Cross Island, but also the group that organizes the greater goings on of the Prismatic Isles' fleets. The head of the Table is the Pirate King or Queen, selected in times of need through votes, lottery, or sheer ferocity on the open seas. Their duty is to lead the rest of the pirate crews against all threats. Purateivitia Codex Every sailor worth their salt has a tattered old journal filled with esoteric scribbles detailing the strange rules of the Pirate's Code. With each conflict between two crews, a captain's copy of the Pirate's Code gets larger with new precedent and conduct established by the resolution. Thus no two copies of the Codex are the same. And thus no two pirates will necessarily see eye to eye when cannons are crossed. Regardless, pirates of the Prismatic Isles hold the Code in high regard; reluctant to take action contrary to the code, or offended by the mere implication that they ignore it. When pressed though, most pirates are willing to admit that the Purateivitia Codex is more of a set of guidelines than any rules per se. One thing all copies of the Pirate's Code have in common are the five rules. These five rules are held in the highest regard among pirates, and form the foundation of most interactions of pirate crews between each other and with the rest of the world. The Code is the Code The first rule of the Pirate's Code is a not so simple tautology. To be a pirate is to follow the code, and to follow the code makes one a pirate. The Pirate's Code is a set of rules to be followed, and to not follow them is an insult to all pirates across the Prismatic Isles. This rule also serves as the foundation of a secret language known throughout the isles: Code. Diplomacy between pirates from the perspective of an outsider seems to be full of boisterous pointless talk or threats. To a 'landlubber' a series of threats might appear to be a polite exchange punctuated by grapeshot while what looks like boisterous escalations of violent rhetoric is in fact a negotiation to calm either side down. The Captain's the Captain, Lest they Ain't the Captain The second rule explains the role of a captain, and the rules for mutiny. A pirate should follow the orders of her captain. But the captain shouldn't give orders that won't be followed. A captain's obligation is to his crew, not the other way around. Mutiny against a captain is a serious offense, but if successful, it's honored by other crews. The Sea is for Freemen and Monsters This rule forms the foundation of culture in the Prismatic Isles. The sea is a harsh mistress. Beneath her waves lurk monsters what can rend a ship in two. But in this harshness is a life lived free. No king demands his tax. No governor demands a pirate kneel. To sail the seas and make one's life their own is the only edict that a man need heed. The subtle meaning of this rule though is that only these two things live in the sea. If a person doesn't respect the freedom of the open sea, if they demand a tithe from any and all who live on 'their' land, if they steal the sweat of another man's back, then they are not a freeman; and the sea is for freemen and monsters. The Pirate Takes for Him Self, the Privateer for Him King All pirates are at odds with privateers and vice versa. The 4th rule of the Pirate's' Code is a reminder of why. At worse, a pirate plunders booty to fill their own belly or put something shiny on their finger. At best, the whole Prismatic Isles is a pirate's lot, and what they steal is for that lot. Most fall in the middle somewhere, robbing the high seas to take care of their crew; whether it be the crew on their ship or the crew raising sheep back home. A privateer knows none of that generosity. A privateer sails the high seas not for adventure or to make his or hers better. A privateer pillages and plunders as a job, just to take it back to some king or lord or company. Give no quarter to the man who fires cannons for a coward miles away on a throne. The Cannon Sinks the Ship, the Grudge Kills the Crew A culture founded on the idea of living free and taking what you want wouldn't last long if any of the business was taken personally. The 5th rule found in every copy of the Code is this. A ship can sink and a pirate can die, but the breaker and killer responsible isn't some villain. Theft and robbery are par for the course in the Prismatic Isles. As such, a pirate shouldn't hold a grudge against someone who's wronged them in an honest way. Instead, if you're a pirate, and someone steals from you, you should be stealing it right back. If someone steals from you and you make it your drive to ruin them, then in the process you and your crew are the ones that will be ruined. At the same time, with so much of the Codex, this rule is double edged. Treat those you rob blind with all the respect you'd wish yourself to be afforded on the other side of the cannons. Don't hate your enemy, and don't give your enemy reason to hate you. Economy The economy of the Prismatic Isles has been in a downturn ever since the plague swept across the world. Fewer and fewer trading vessels have passed through their waters, so fewer and fewer ships have been needing protection. With less of the world's powers attacking their aquatic neighbors, less of those navies have seen the cannons of pirates. Thankfully for the inhabitants of the Prismatic Isles their internal sources of economic power haven't changed much. Farming and fishing still keep people fed, and the many many stills still keep pirates drunk. The Isles exports wool in great quantities. Prismatic sands (for which the region gets its name) are sifted from the beaches and shipped across the world but especially to Myynar. Religion Any ship with more than a single deck will have on it a shrine to the goddess Zekras, mother of the sea. People of the eastern Isles, who interact with Valencia extensively, find striking similarity to Zekras and Aal. To them, Aal's testing in the desert, the struggles he presents, and the rewards he offers for those strong enough to survive is akin to Zekras's dangerous depths and the treasures found within. There are even some who go so far as to believe that Aal and Zekras are one and the same, Aal being the name of the presence on land, and Zekras being the name for its presence in the sea. Most other pirates see Zekras quite differently. She's not a goddess to appease with worship or offerings. Nor is she one to fear and cower from. No, she is simply the sea; someone to strike an accord with; someone who will kill you just as likely as she is to save you. She is a goddess of luck. She should be thanked for the bounty she delivers today, for tomorrow she might drag you into her depths. Culture The adage "Thee's no honor among thieves" could not be farther from the truth in the Prismatic Isles. A region built upon the notion of living free and taking what you can would quickly devolve into nothing if there were not some sort of code that the sea thieves didn't follow. Of course, that's what's lead to the Purateivita Codex. Betrayal might be common, but grudges are rare. When one pirate robs another, both parties have smiles on their faces, as they both know that the robber will one day become the robbed, and this is no reason to be upset. Life is meant to be lived, and booty meant to be plundered. The honor of pirates extends outside of this simple trade though. Many coastal cities have made agreements with a pirate crew or two. When naval attacks are made against the city, the pirates come to pillage. Between the pirates and their broadsides, and the city's cannons and their guards, the two parties rip apart the incursion of other raiders and split the spoils of war evenly; emptying the kegs of ale in celebration. Islands within the Isles enjoy similar relationships with the pirates. When they come under attack, pirates will more than happily raise the red Jolly Rodger and sail on the assailants. When a road needs built or a dock needs erected, whole communities will come together to see that the job is done. If a farmer or a fisher can't quite help, they'll certainly remember and make sure to be generous in trade with those that did. Inhabitants Aasimar The celestial touched are about as common in the Prismatic Isles as they are elsewhere in the world. Catfolk Hailing from the Saurian Lands, catfolk frequently migrate to the Prismatic Isles to live a life of adventure. Deep One Hybrid Deep ones will frequent a select few islands and mate with the humans there. The twisted offspring rarely leave these islands before attaining the final change. When they do, they form deadly crews of pirates consisting nearly exclusively of deep one hybrids. Duskwalker The death touched races are about as common in the Prismatic Isles as they are anywhere else in the world. Dwarf Dwarves are uncommon in the Prismatic Isles, tending towards farming on land when found here. The odd dwarf that takes to the seas often times becomes a captain in short order. Elf Elves are common in the Prismatic Isles, commonly as immigrants, or children thereof, of KINGDOM 3 NAME HERE. Fetchling The shadow touched races are about as common in the Prismatic Isles as they are anywhere else in the world. Ganzi The primordial touched races are about as common in the Prismatic Isles as they are anywhere else in the world. Gillmen Decendants of humans that were servants of the cyclops empire that once inhabited the Prismatic Isles, the gillmen were taken by the aboleth after the cataclysm that destroyed the unnamed empire. Although aboleth are far less common than they once were, many gillmen have made the waters their home. Gnome Gnomes are common in the Prismatic Isles. Goblin Although they are uncommon, goblins are well known pirates in the region. The spectacle of their explosive battles at sea are sullied only by the frequency with which they burn down both the boats of their enemies as well as the loot aboard. Grippli The occasional grippli that travels from the Saurian Lands to trade will often enough get caught up in the pirate way that they decide to make new lives for themselves, using their talents to make themselves vital parts of the crew. Half-Elf Half-elves are common in the Prismatic Isles. Frequently enough a half-elf is raised by one parent who remembers a night of passion with a stranger on a ship docked only for the night. Halfling Halflings are common in the Prismatic Isles. Half-Orc Less common than half-elves, half-orcs are still frequent to the Prismatic Isles. Human Humans are by far the most common race in the Prismatic Isles. Most islands and crews count at least a few humans their member. Ifrit The flame touched races are about as common in the Prismatic Isles as they are elsewhere in the world. Kitsune Originating from the continent to the east, kitsune that live in the Prismatic Isles were either exiled from their homeland, fled from war, or are decendents of those that did. Those that were exiled often find the pirate life more their suiting anyway. Kuru Natives of the Prismatic Isles, kuru give many other pirates cause to fear. Their altars to their version of Zekras take the form of the Blood Queen; a foul goddess who twisted them and turned them into the sharped toothed monstrosities they are today. Lizardfolk Although a rare occurrence, some lizardfolk will migrate to the Prismatic Isles and their deadly natural weapons serve them well on pirate crews. Locathah Most pirates consider locathah good friends and don't balk at the fish people's strange appearance. Many crews often have locathah members who work as scouts and spies that no land faring race could ever dream to be. Merfolk Although they are the second most common race in the Prismatic Isles, most pirates would be surprised to see one throughout their life. The merfolk of the Isles keep to themselves, and will frequently sabotage ships that cross into their territory. Monkey Goblin Monkey goblins are about as common as their goblin cousins. Some time ago a number of them migrated from the Saurian Lands and their adaptations suited not only the jungle islands common in the region, but also the rigging of ships. Oread The earth touched races are about as common in the Prismatic Isles as the are elsewhere in the world. Samsaran Originating on the eastern continent, the samsaran come to the Prismatic Isles due to war or exile. Those who are exiled are more frequent, as they adopt the pirate life more readily. Skinwalker Although skinwalkers are rare, the scaleheart and nightskulk breeds are much more frequent than their cousins. Suli The jann touched races are about as common in the Prismatic Isles as they are elsewhere in the world. Sylph The air touched races are about as common in the Prismatic Isles as they are elsewhere in the world. Tiefling The fiend touched races are about as common in the Prismatic Isles as they are elsewhere in the world. Triton Although tritons are common in the Prismatic Isles, many avoid getting involved with pirates. Their tendency towards forming grudges against those they view as wrong doers causes them to break the 5th rule. Undine The water touched races are much more common in the Prismatic Isles than other plane touched races. Their natural affinity with water makes them right at home in the seas. Vanara Vanara inhabit the tropical islands of the Isles and migrate from the Saurian Lands. Their climbing skills suit them well in the riggings of boats. Threats One crew of pirates are actually druids. Captain Corala holds a seat at the Table, and frequently demands a return to nature. Most of the others at the Table indulge her only so far to further their own agenda or rally support for fighting with privateers or military vessels. Her and her druid pirates aren't afraid to cross paths with others though, as she'll happily capsize a boat of an ally if it means driving back civilization. Most are certainly afraid to cross her though. Few things are scarier than a druid in the open sea. (CR 6-10) The West Myynar Trading Company has a fleet of some of the finest vessels to sail the seas. They are privateers who seek to plunder the west coast of Myynar and anything in between. They leave any crew in ruins when they try and fight back. These privateers know nothing of the Code, and seek only to take treasure and trade goods back to their leaders at home. (CR 6-10) Cults are no infrequent thing in the world. So sea cults would be no exception. On an island in the south west there resides a cult worshiping some darkness beneath the waves. They've been attacking nearby islands, abducting people for their watery god. (CR 1-7) Tales tell of the dark monstrosities of the deep for as long as tales have been told. The great and terrible kraken is no new tale. What is new is the mechanical whirring and clockwork tentacles that have been ripping boats apart as of late. Something has been awoken in the deep that bears striking resemblance to the ancient machines sometimes uncovered in the Varisian desert. (CR 14)